<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tabletop by HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849459">Tabletop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda/pseuds/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda'>HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Gen, Magic-Users, Role-Playing Game, Screenplay/Script Format, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda/pseuds/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the base of the mountains to the East, the Sunderlands have been plagued at night by a creature. Descending into the valley, this beast appears hellbent on destroying everything the people hold dear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tabletop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[An ominous orchestra can be heard over a sweeping pan across a valley-set kingdom cast mostly in shadow underneath the tall mountain in the east <strong>{Sunderlands}</strong>. A castle adorns the top of the mountain, and the windows flash as lightning strikes the opposite side of the cliffs. A male voice can be heard clearing his throat as the view continues over the realm toward a village.]</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Voiceover</strong>: Bequeath to me the silver tongue</p>
<p>To tell the legend to our young.</p>
<p>In the realm in which we all reside,</p>
<p>Upon the mountains, a demon hides;</p>
<p>He steals the laughter from your throat</p>
<p>With his feathered touch and magic coat.</p>
<p>Every warrior dreams and prays</p>
<p>To be the one who ends his days;</p>
<p>To be the one to free our lands;</p>
<p>And save us from those creeping hands.</p>
<p>
  <em>[Some voices can be heard giggling; a male voice quickly shushes them]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Voiceover</strong>: Betwixt the future and the past,</p>
<p>Three heroes born will rise at last</p>
<p>To end the demon’s ruthless reign</p>
<p>And make the valley safe again.</p>
<p>
  <em>[Papers can be heard rustling for a moment. The view sweeps over a large town before finally settling on a large building with people moving in and out constantly. Music can be heard from inside. Perspective enters the building through the door to reveal an open tavern; various tables are scattered around the floor and a wide bar stretches across the entire length of the northern wall. Barroom chatter and the occasional clatter of dishes can be heard.]</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>[Background Voices (whispering):</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>1 </em>
  </strong>
  <em>(<strong>C</strong>): That was pretty good for something he made up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>2 </em>
  </strong>
  <em>(<strong>W</strong>): I’ve heard better. His real poetry is fascinating.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>1</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: What? He never lets me read his poems…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>3 </em>
  </strong>
  <em>(<strong>D</strong>): I thought I told you two to shut up.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Voiceover</strong>: <em>[sighs] </em>Our story opens on the town of Steigal, the most bustling in the west; possibly in the entire valley. The Inn’s tavern there is lively every night, with gamblers and drinkers and merrymakers of every kind. Young and old gathered for games and what claimed to be the most delicious food this side of the Sunderlands’ capitol. Your party, though separated for the moment, are gathered here tonight. Despite not being formally introduced, you are already locked in combat.</p>
<p>
  <em>[Focus shifts to observe a specific table, where three young people are seated behind hands of cards and small stacks of painted wooden tokens: a short girl with dark brown skin, long pastel-blue curls, and somewhat elegant robes sits in the first seat, a lute strapped to the back of her chair (<strong>Aerena</strong>); a tall man in a hooded black cloak sat beside her, holding his cards in one hand while the other spun a drumstick in its fingers, and a long tail sweeps gently near the legs of his chair next to a knapsack (<strong>Tsukihana</strong>); The third chair is taken by a smaller, obviously nervous boy with skin that appears scaled and snakelike eyes that dart around a bit and wearing a dark green cloak with rune-like markings around the edges (<strong>Roehano</strong>).]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Voiceover</strong>: The tavern’s wooden chips rattle lightly on the table as the green boy fidgets with them worriedly; the Felinesk maintains an unreadable face as his free fingers twirl a wooden stick between them; and the young girl’s face is peaceful as she examines her cards and the table. The dealer looks over you all impatiently. What will you do?</p>
<p>
  <em>[Soft clapping can be heard; the setting shifts to a small group of people in a room sitting around a circular coffee table piled with books and papers, boxes of varying sizes, a tablet, and two open laptops <strong>{House}</strong>. The three “Party Members” (<strong>Wilson</strong>, <strong>Charlie</strong>, <strong>Shane</strong>) are seated on a couch while their host (<strong>Horace</strong>) sits across from them, his pale face: with a small smile and soft red eyes, curtained by long white hair. Beside him is a taller, somewhat larger man with darker skin and piercing purple eyes (<strong>Darius</strong>) lounging as comfortably as he could in a beanbag chair.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Charlie</strong>: That was a pretty good start, Horace. You wrote all that yourself?</p>
<p><strong>Horace</strong>: Of course I did. You guys made me write just about the entire campaign. The only one I got more than two pages out of was Shane.</p>
<p><strong>Wilson</strong>: <em>[He snorts, crossing his arms and smirking]</em> Hey, you asked us to help with the music, remember? Music editing is not easy, especially for something like this.</p>
<p><strong>Shane</strong>: <em>[Shakes his head, chuckling quietly; his voice is practically a whisper, and he speaks with a noticeable lisp] </em>Um, I-I want to try to sneak a better card into my hand from my pouch.</p>
<p><strong>Horace</strong>: Ah, a cheat, are we? <em>[Acknowledges him immediately with a slight smirk, picking up a small satchel and rummaging inside for a 20-sided die] </em>Very well, roll for Dexterity. You two, Perception. I’ve got the dealer— <em>[Wilson raises a hand as Shane rolls his die, Horace acknowledges him before he rolls] </em>Hold that thought, what do you want?</p>
<p><strong>Wilson</strong>: I use my tail to try and pick the girl’s pocket.</p>
<p><strong>Charlie</strong>: What?!</p>
<p><strong>Horace</strong>: <em>[chuckles, holding his die between his hands.]</em> Wilson, your Perception roll for the cheat gets a -5 since you’re focused on pickpocketing. Take your Dexterity roll. Charlie, you’ve got two perception rolls to make.</p>
<p>
  <em>[The dice rattle quietly as they all make their rolls. Darius lazes in the chair, his hands tucked into the pockets of his leather jacket.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Wilson</strong>: I got a 15 for Dexterity, and, uh… 8 for Perception.</p>
<p><strong>Charlie</strong>: <em>[growls, twirling a few of her curls with a pout]</em> I got a 10 and a 13.</p>
<p><strong>Shane</strong>: …18</p>
<p>
  <em>[Charlie and Wilson look at him a bit incredulously; Horace smiles, and Darius laughs lightly. Setting shifts back to the poker table in the tavern. Roehano’s free hand pulls off of the edge of the table and slips into his cloak, pulling a more useful card from his bag and swapping it into his hand without the others seeing. Tsukihana’s tail uncoils from around the chair leg and moves toward the pocket of Aerena’s robe, and she appears none the wiser.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Dealer (Horace doing a gruff voice)</strong>: We don’t have all night, kids. You’re either in or out.</p>
<p>
  <em>[Wilson can be heard snickering at his lackluster attempt, Charlie shushes him this time.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Voiceover (Horace)</strong>: The cheat is successful; while the others are focused on the dealer or other matters, the boy in the green cloak manages to switch a card from his personal deck into his hand. The Felinesk’s tail slips into the young woman’s pocket, coiling around something and slipping back while she’s distracted by the dealer. Out of the corner of his eye he finds that he’s taken— <em>[A quiet clatter as Horace rolls a die and a pause as he checks something]</em>—a rectangular piece of ornately carved wood with the royal insignia on it. Chiseled into the wood also, are a few words: Aerena of Orvinston; Royal Minstrel. He slips the item into his knapsack.</p>
<p>
  <em>[Charlie whines indignantly at the loss.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Dealer</strong>: Alright, you lot, show your cards already. We’ve been here long enough.</p>
<p>
  <em>[All three let their cards fall face up, looking around at each other’s hands to see who had won.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Dealer</strong>: And the prize goes to… <em>[Another quiet die roll]</em> Heh. Well, what do you know, whiskers; it’s all yours. <em>[A small satchel of Tavern Tokens is held out to Tsukihana while Aerena and Roehano frown slightly. Tsukihana seems put off by the nickname; Roehano takes the opportunity to swap his card back out.]</em></p>
<p>
  <em>[The trio exchanges handshakes, getting up from the table and picking up their belongings.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Tsukihana (Wilson)</strong>: Quite a game, you two; you guys almost had me worried. I can treat you a little if you want. Two tokens’ worth for both of ya.</p>
<p><strong>Aerena (Charlie)</strong>: <em>[hoisting her painted lute and a knapsack onto her back]</em> Heh, that’s a nice offer, Felinesk, but I’ve got to get to the wagons. The capital is almost 4 days from here.</p>
<p><strong>Tsukihana</strong>: Suit yourself, hon. <em>[His tail slips under the poker table to loop around the rope handle of a drum and pull it close to him. He lifts it with a clawed hand and rests it over his shoulder.]</em> How about you, runt?</p>
<p><strong>Roehano (Shane)</strong>: <em>[He tugs his hood anxiously, as if trying to hide his face.] </em>W-Well, I’m not going anywhere for a while. I’d appreciate that.</p>
<p>
  <em>[Aerena smiles brightly and waves as she started to leave, but as she does, the air is suddenly pierced by a loud roar. The tavern band immediately stops playing, and a hush falls over the entire inn. The Tavern Keeper kept a hand raised, calling for silence as everyone stood frozen in fear. She moves through the crowd, standing near Tsukihana in the center of the floor; Roehano clutches at his hood, cringing. The roar comes again, deafeningly close; and the inn springs to life with people bustling again.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Tavern Keeper (Darius, using a surprisingly serviceable female voice):</strong> Douse the lights!! Away from the windows; cover your heads!</p>
<p>
  <em>[The tavern practically comes to life with the sudden burst of activity. The Keeper runs out to close and seal the doors, Aerena following behind her and helping with the shutters on the windows. Other buildings outside can be seen putting out lights before the windows are sealed. A long black feather slips in through one of the windows as its shutter was pushed closed. Roehano raises a hand, a guided breeze sweeping through the tavern’s rafters and putting out the candles on the chandeliers; Tsukihana helped group the children and a few more frightened people behind the bar, out of sight of the windows. He shushes the kids gently, sitting on the floor and tapping his fingers over the skin of his drum. The Tavern is still.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Voiceover</strong>: The air is stiff with tension as our heroes and the rest of the patrons await some kind of signal to let them know they were safe. No one speaks. No one dares to move. The slightest sound—the slightest hint of life—could give them away. The demon’s roar cuts through the air again—</p>
<p>
  <em>[The roar can be heard once again, along with distant screams; most of the patrons cower or cover their ears. A hand can be seen picking up the black feather, apparently out of sight of everyone else; the veins of the plume take a faint glow at the touch, and it seems to melt like wax in the hand.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Voiceover</strong>: —and those foolish or unlucky enough to be trapped outside are plucked off the ground and drained within mere moments. Time passes at a crawl, and no signal has come yet. The Tavern Keeper moves silently along the floor, getting up just enough to peer through the window between the slats of the shutters.</p>
<p><strong>Tavern Keeper</strong>: Get down!!</p>
<p>
  <em>[The tavern keeper covers her head, diving away from the window as it’s suddenly shattered, and the shutters are thrown clean off of their hinges, breaking into pieces on the floor. A hand-like shape made of pure shadow reaches through the broken glass, splitting into similar, smaller tendrils that lash at the nearest person. People scream and try to escape up the stairs to the inn or into the kitchen behind the bar. Tsukihana hisses and has to push adults back to keep the children from getting trampled as they are ushered toward the back of the kitchen by the inn’s workers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tsukihana hefts his drum back onto his shoulder, growling softly as he pushes through the crowd and heads toward the door. Roehano, meanwhile, unsheathes a blade from under his cloak, the handle adorned with snake’s scales and engraved with runes similar to his cloak’s. A green light can be seen glowing along the carved lines in the metal while he slashes at the hands grabbing a woman near him. An inhuman shriek rips through the air, and Roehano cowers just before he’s grabbed by his cloak and dragged toward the window.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Aerena</strong>: <em>[she notices Tsukihana trying to leave, and she grabs his arm.]</em> What do you think you’re doing?!</p>
<p><strong>Tsukihana</strong>: <em>[he glares pointedly at her, but he huffs and smirks as if he was nonchalant]</em> I’m going to go stop that thing. None of you humans seem brave enough to step up.</p>
<p><strong>Aerena</strong>: You can’t seriously think you can stop that thing on your own.</p>
<p><strong>Tsukihana</strong>: <em>[he scoffs]</em> Of course not. But someone has to do something, or it’ll never leave. You’ve never had to throw stones at crows to protect your crops before?</p>
<p>
  <em>[Their conversation is cut off by the demon’s sudden shriek, and they turn in time to just barely see Roehano being dragged out of the window by the back of his cloak. Tsukihana doesn’t waste a second, abandoning his drum for the moment and dashing out the window to grab the smaller boy’s ankle; he hooked his arm and tail around a support post to hold his ground, wincing painfully. The boy cried out, grabbing at the ties around his neck and quickly managing to cut them with his short blade. Aerena opens the door and runs out to help, carrying Tsukihana’s drum and stopping with a wide-eyed stare as they finally got a real look at the demon:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A dragon-like beast stood in the center of the road in front of the inn, its body covered in, if not entirely made of, a kind of black mass somewhere between slime and smoke. It stood on four apparently strong legs, crouching predatorially as it leveled glowing silver-white eyes at its opponents. The tendrils stretching out from the black mass on its back retract suddenly, reforming into four large, seemingly feathered wings. The wings flap mightily, and the beast stands up on its hind legs, roaring once more as it towers over the impromptu party; a few remaining tendrils stretch from the demon’s body and reform their hand-like appendages, poised to attack at a single opening.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Aerena</strong>: Wait, what the hell?!</p>
<p>
  <em>[<strong>{House}</strong>The setting cuts suddenly back to the players on the couch, Charlie staring in disbelief at the tablet Horace had handed her. She and Wilson were looking over a picture of the demon on the screen in awe. Horace seems proud of himself, and Darius is up and walking across the room toward the couch.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Charlie</strong>: Seriously, dude, what the hell?!</p>
<p><strong>Wilson</strong>: That is way scarier than I was expecting, even from you.</p>
<p><strong>Horace</strong>: <em>[He smirks tauntingly, leaning back</em>] Were you expecting something small and fluffy? I did call it a demon, after all.</p>
<p><strong>Shane</strong>: Um… <em>[He keeps a wary eye on Darius, who leans on the back of the couch and shoots him a sneer] </em>That drawing is pretty cool though.</p>
<p><strong>Horace</strong>: Thank you, Shane. <em>[He emphasizes Shane’s name, giving the other two a look.]</em> It took me an entire weekend to finish. A long weekend too. Thursday and Friday included.</p>
<p><strong>Wilson</strong>: It definitely shows. You can see outlines of feathers in the smoke.</p>
<p><strong>Charlie</strong>: <em>[She nods happily, setting the tablet down and sitting back] </em>Good to see you liked the roar I mixed for you.</p>
<p><strong>Darius</strong>: <em>[He cracks his knuckles, standing behind the couch]</em> Shall we begin, Ace?</p>
<p><strong>Horace</strong>: <em>[He chuckles, picking up his dice. He taps a button on his laptop; the demon’s roar fills the room]</em> Very well. Brave warriors, the beast is upon you! There’s no turning back, and there’s no escape; what will you do?</p>
<p><strong>Shane</strong>: <em>[He lifts a hand, trying to speak quickly]</em> I-I cast my Snakesk— <em>[He yelps as Darius quickly grabs his wrist and starts tickling under his arm]</em> Ah! N-No!</p>
<p>
  <em>[He laughs brightly, flailing a bit as Wilson and Charlie watch with amused faces]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Horace</strong>: Sorry, Shane; you’ve got to be faster than that around here. And you two?</p>
<p><strong>Charlie</strong>: <em>[She looks over her character sheet, seeming flustered] </em>Uh, wait, can I use my—Eek!</p>
<p>
  <em>[Darius grabs at her side, squeezing along her ribs while his other hand continues to menace Shane. Wilson smiles a bit nervously as Charlie giggles and tries to squirm, shivering as Horace grins at him.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Horace</strong>: Well, Piano Man?</p>
<p><strong>Wilson</strong>: <em>[without any hesitation]</em> Thunder Beats.</p>
<p><strong>Horace</strong>: Roll for it. <em>[His rolls his own die for the demon, frowning slightly as the number came up low.]</em></p>
<p><strong>Wilson</strong>: <em>[He smirks, his die showing 17]</em></p>
<p>
  <em>[<strong>{Sunderlands}</strong>; Tsukihana stands more or less alone on the field with Roehano and Aerena trapped by tickling tendrils. The demon looms over him, snarling; and he hesitates slightly. He picks up his drum, pulling the sticks from under his cloak and crossing them over his forehead. The drum and drumsticks glow before changing form into a taiko with the appropriate sticks. He twirls the sticks in his fingers before starting to strike the drum, lightning decals flashing along the bottom of the wooden instrument. Bursts of electricity jump out toward the demon, and waves of sound sweep across the field like rolling thunder after them. The demon yowls as the electricity zips through it, falling back down and steadying itself on all four legs; its tendrils are battered and destroyed by the soundwaves, dropping Aerena and Roehano on the ground.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>{House}</em>
  </strong>
  <em>; Horace smiles brightly at Wilson, who still seems wary of Darius behind him. Darius takes his hands away from Shane and Charlie, cracking his knuckles again and smirking.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Horace</strong>: Huh. Not bad, Wilson. Demon, how will you respond?</p>
<p><strong>Darius</strong>: <em>[walking his fingers up Wilson’s arms to his shoulders.]</em> Hm… The demon attempts to “disarm” the Felinesk.</p>
<p><strong>Horace</strong>: <em>[He grins, picking up a 20-sided and a 6-sided die and rolling the 20-sided first.]</em> Wilson, I need a Constitution check.</p>
<p><strong>Wilson</strong>: <em>[He shivers and snickers as Darius scratches the sides of his neck and under his chin; He pulls away just enough to roll his die.]</em> Um, i-it’s 11.</p>
<p><strong>Horace</strong>: <em>[He chuckles, and Wilson’s eyes widen slightly as he picks up the 6-sided die]</em></p>
<p>
  <em>[As Horace makes a bit of a show of shaking the die, Darius digs into Wilson’s sides and kneads down to his hips. Wilson laughs and squirms in his hold, leaning back into the couch and trying to cover his sides. Horace finally drops the die, resting his hands on his lap as he looks over the number and checks Wilson’s character sheet.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Horace</strong>: Well, you don’t get his any of his weapons, but your grabby hands do snatch away his knapsack. Not much good for you since there’s nothing good inside of it yet. Tsukihana is incapacitated though, and a weak spot is exposed on the demon. Shane, it’s your turn again.</p>
<p><strong>Shane</strong>: <em>[He cringes slightly, looking a bit guilty]</em> I want to put up my Snakeskin and attack its head with Sharpened Winds…</p>
<p>
  <em>[<strong>{Sunderlands}</strong>; Tsukihana gets yanked off the ground by his armpits, his feet trying to kick and flail as the demon’s tendrils start to tickle him. Other hands occupy themselves by grabbing at the knapsack under his cloak and tearing it off of him. The straps snap clean off, and a few trinkets and buckles scatter toward the ground while he laughs helplessly.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Roehano</strong>: <em>[His skin starts to turn a bright purple color, small snakelike scales appearing all over his body. Shortly after, he draws his blade and draws a symbol in the air; a strong wind blows over the field from behind him, a few scales chipping off of his dagger to rip through the wind and damage its head.]</em></p>
<p>
  <em>[The demon snarled, glaring over at him. As it’s distracted, Aerena rushes toward it carrying a large hammer. She jumps up, an icy aura wreathing the hammer’s head as she swings it. The black tendrils lash out at her, but she flings the hammer before they can grab her. The hammer collides with the demon’s head, a burst of cold washing over the area; the tendrils freeze up and deform back to the smoke-like slime, dropping Tsukihana and Aerena to the ground. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Felinesk stumbles a bit as he lands on his feet, and the young woman summons her hammer back to her hands with her magic.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Aerena</strong>: You alright?</p>
<p><strong>Tsukihana</strong>: <em>[He pants quietly, shaking off and rolling his shoulders]</em> Honestly, I was expecting worse. <em>[He steps back for a moment, his claws poking through holes on the fingertips of his gloves before he runs in to attack. He connects a strong slashing attack, the demon trying to swing at him with its own leg.]</em></p>
<p>
  <em>[<strong>{House} </strong>Horace chuckles as he rests his hands on his lap. Darius leans on the back of the couch, lightly playing with Charlie’s hair.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Horace</strong>: You guys are doing pretty well for a first encounter. Better than I thought, for sure.</p>
<p><strong>Darius</strong>: <em>[He scoffs, having tied Charlie’s hair back into a ponytail]</em> Lucky rolls is all that is.</p>
<p><strong>Charlie</strong>: <em>[She pouts, glancing back at him] </em>Thanks for the vote of confidence, tough guy.</p>
<p><strong>Horace</strong>: <em>[He snickers quietly, setting his chin on one hand]</em> Well, “tough guy”, what will our monster do?</p>
<p><strong>Darius</strong>: <em>[He smirks, hands resting on Wilson’s shoulders] </em>Black Smog.</p>
<p><strong>Horace</strong>: Already? Are you sure about that?</p>
<p>
  <em>[Darius nods proudly; the players looked on curiously]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Shane</strong>: What’s going to happen exactly?</p>
<p><strong>Horace</strong>: You’ll see. I need a Constitution check from all of you. Quick.</p>
<p>
  <em>[<strong>{Sunderlands} </strong>The demon growls and shakes its head, shuddering as its wings and tendrils fold down and meld against its back.] </em>
</p>
<p><strong>Roehano</strong>: <em>[He runs toward Tsukihana and Aerena, flailing his hands a bit]</em> Look out! I-It’s going t—!</p>
<p>
  <em>[He gets cut off by the demon letting out a low roar. In the same instance, a cloud of blackness billows out of its mouth. The slimy smoke washes over the field in a tall wave, engulfing the party in a dark haze. All three of them manage to stay on their feet, keeping their faces covered and turning away to keep from breathing in. The smog envelops them all individually, thin tendrils coiling around them as a persistent itching tries to get their hands to move.] </em>
</p>
<p><strong>Horace</strong>: 30 seconds, you guys.</p>
<p>
  <em>[<strong>{House} </strong>The players all have a hand over their mouths while Darius stands behind them, drawing his fingers over their necks and shoulders lightly. Shane giggles and squirms, hiding his face in Wilson’s arm. Horace sets a timer on the table, smirking as he watched them.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Charlie</strong>: This isn’t very fa—Hey! <em>[She giggles and moves her free hand to grab at Darius’s hand when it appears at her waist.]</em></p>
<p><strong>Horace</strong>: No talking when the smog is up. You want to get corrupted? And it’s not supposed to be fair. You’re fighting a demon here. <em>[He checks the timer as it beeps, motioning that they could put their hands down while he slipped into his narrating voice]</em></p>
<p><strong>Darius</strong>: <em>[He walks back to his beanbag chair beside Horace, leaning forward and taking a piece of paper from the table.]</em></p>
<p><strong>Horace</strong>: The smog doesn’t appear to be stopping. All of you feel sensations like wiggling fingers, challenging your resolve as you feel yourselves weakening. Just as you begin to worry that the demon will take you away to be tortured and fed on later, you suddenly hear—</p>
<p>
  <em>[<strong>{Sunderlands} </strong>As the party lay helpless on the ground, the demon can be heard letting out a distressed roar. The Black Smog retracts almost completely, sweeping around the demon’s body and trying to form its defenses again. Standing before it is a warrior, tall and armored from head to toe and wielding an impressive great sword etched with ornate runes along an entire side of the blade; the demon’s tendrils attempt to grab at the warrior’s body but find no purchase through the armor. The party catches their breath in time to see the warrior striking the beast again with the blade. The demon’s eyes narrow, and it hisses dangerously; but when the warrior raises their blade again, it screeches and reforms its wings, flapping vigorously until it lifted itself off the ground and away. The black mass moves through the air toward the Eastern Mountains, its form fluctuating as it flew into the distance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tsukihana is the first to get back to his feet, his tail slipping under Roehano and lifting him up while he takes Aerena’s hands.] </em>
</p>
<p><strong>Warrior (Darius)</strong>: <em>[The warrior approaches while the party gets their bearings, lifting their helmet off to reveal a young man. He towers over all three of them, sheathing his sword in a case on his back]</em> Are you all well, children?</p>
<p><strong>Aerena</strong>: <em>[Her legs shake a bit as she stands up, but she leans on Tsukihana’s side.]</em> W-Well, all things considered, I’d have to say so…</p>
<p><strong>Roehano</strong>: <em>[He goes and picks up his cloak, pulling the hood back over his head as his skin shifted back to normal. He keeps a hand carefully on the front of the hood to keep the broken string together.]</em></p>
<p><strong>Tsukihana</strong>: <em>[He seems a bit put off at being called a child, but he straightens himself, rolling his shoulders again before starting to gather his scattered stuff.]</em> It certainly wasn’t fun, but I’m just glad we actually held our own for a moment.</p>
<p><strong>Aerena</strong>: That was pretty amazing. [She helps Tsukihana pick up his items] Honestly, I thought we were dead. Hey… <em>[She finds her Royal Seal in a small pile of Tsukihana’s things.] </em>Why is—<em>[She pats her pockets quickly] </em>Did you steal this from me?!</p>
<p><strong>Tsukihana</strong>: I-I, uh… <em>[He seems unable to come up with a lie, darting off to hide behind the warrior.]</em></p>
<p><strong>Aerena</strong>: Come back here!</p>
<p><strong>Roehano</strong>: <em>[He grabs the remaining items from the ground, approaching the group warily]</em></p>
<p><strong>Warrior</strong>: <em>[He hooks an arm around Tsukihana to keep him from running off, but he holds his free hand out to keep Aerena from maiming him. He laughs heartily, smiling as Roehano brings over the rest of the items.] </em>Now, now, youngbloods, you’ve had quite the battle. Allow me to treat you at the tavern tonight; although, I’m sure the keepers would be more than happy to accommodate you for your act of bravery.</p>
<p>
  <em>[Minutes later, the party and the warrior sit at a table in the tavern while some of the inn’s employees and a few townspeople sweep up and put things back into place. They all have plates and drinks in front of them of varying sizes. The warrior is conversing with a female tavern worker]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Tsukihana</strong>: <em>[He sighs, glancing over at Aerena]</em> It occurs to me that we may have gotten off on the wrong foot earlier, so uh… <em>[He slips one of his gloves off before offering a handshake] </em>My name is Tsukihana.</p>
<p><strong>Aerena</strong>: <em>[She gives him a less than friendly look, but she accepts the handshake] </em>I am Aerena of Orvinston. But you probably knew that already.</p>
<p><strong>Tsukihana</strong>: <em>[He cringes slightly, looking back to his drink and mumbling.] </em>I said I was sorry… <em>[He leans back to see Roehano behind Aerena’s chair.]</em> So what’s your name anyway, runt? You’ve barely talked all night.</p>
<p><strong>Roehano</strong>: <em>[He cringes nervously, messing with his hair under his hood; the string is just barely held together by his small hand</em>] I’m Roehano. Um, of the Stone Forest…</p>
<p>
  <em>[Both of them appear surprised; the warrior looks over curiously]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Tsukihana</strong>: Are you saying there’s actually a settlement out there?</p>
<p><strong>Roehano</strong>: <em>[He pales at all the sudden attention, cowering in his seat] </em>I-I guess so?</p>
<p>
  <em>[The warrior clears his throat, getting the party’s attention as the tavern worker walks away. Roehano settles a bit, but he rubs his arms nervously.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Warrior</strong>: Now that everything’s calmed down a bit, I suppose I ought to introduce myself as well, yes? <em>[He offers a hand, smirking slightly as they each shake his hand] </em>My name is Ferrosky, it was a pleasure watching you all in combat.</p>
<p><strong>Aerena</strong>: Yeah, speaking of that, where did you get that sword? It’s ridiculous.</p>
<p><strong>Ferrosky</strong>: <em>[He chuckles]</em> It’s a gift from my father. It’s been passed through my bloodline for generations. It very well might be that demon’s only weakness. I’ve been tracking it for quite a while now; but I’ve never seen it come this far away from the mountains.</p>
<p><strong>Tsukihana</strong>: <em>[He huffs]</em> It’s getting more brazen then. Or maybe more desperate. <em>[He growls faintly, his tail puffing up slightly] </em>This can’t keep going on. I’m sick of everyone being afraid of that thing. It’s not even that strong when you think about it.</p>
<p><strong>Aerena</strong>: Oh, are Felinesks not being kidnapped where you’re from? Because that’s what everyone really fears.</p>
<p><strong>Tsukihana</strong>: <em>[He glares at her] </em>Don’t you start. Of course, we’ve had casualties, but at least we fight the thing off when we see it. Someone has to stop that thing, right?</p>
<p><strong>Aerena</strong>: …Warriors greater than you’ll ever be only dream of beating that thing. And the ones that get close usually just get taken away.</p>
<p><strong>Tsukihana</strong>: You think that’s reason enough to stand down? Well, I don’t. At the very least, we could go to the castle and free the prisoners it’s got, right?</p>
<p><strong>Ferrosky</strong>: <em>[He chuckles as he watches]</em> Nothing is impossible, I suppose. But you’d be better off waiting a few years. <em>[He sips from a large cup, smirking]</em></p>
<p><strong>Tsukihana</strong>: Maybe, but I don’t expect you to wait a few years for me.</p>
<p><strong>Ferrosky</strong>: <em>[He looks up a bit incredulously]</em> Excuse me? What are you implying?</p>
<p><strong>Tsukihana</strong>: You said you’ve been tracking that thing, right? Well, I want to help you kill it.</p>
<p><strong>Ferrosky</strong>: <em>[He laughs, leaning on the table] </em>You’re out of your head, Felinesk. You aren’t much of a warrior from what I saw.</p>
<p><strong>Tsukihana</strong>: Don’t underestimate—</p>
<p><strong>Roehano</strong>: Um… I-I want to go too… <em>[He flinches as everyone looks at him again]</em> The demon; it’s been menacing my people. I’ve seen things; I want it to stop…</p>
<p><strong>Ferrosky</strong>: <em>[He rests a hand over his face, amused]</em> You boys are naught but youngbloods; what would I even do with you on such a quest?</p>
<p><strong>Tsukihana</strong>: Stop saying that! I can look after myself and Roy if you want. All we need is your tracking skills, and we’ll be there to help you fight.</p>
<p>
  <em>[Roehano blinks at the new nickname, eying Tsukihana curiously, but not interrupting him]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Ferrosky</strong>: <em>[He sighs]</em> Well, I can see that you aren’t going to back down. <em>[He looked at Aerena] </em>What about you, young lady?</p>
<p><strong>Aerena</strong>: <em>[She seems torn, but she set down her cup and sighed.]</em> Even if I really wanted to come with you, I have a job in the capital this week. My band is performing for the prince’s birthday.</p>
<p><strong>Tsukihana</strong>: <em>[He rests his hands on his hips]</em> That’s only four days from today; what were you doing all the way out here with that coming up?</p>
<p><strong>Aerena</strong>: That’s none of your business. <em>[She starts to gather her things, checking a watch in her pocket]</em> The point is: the wagons are leaving soon, and I have to go.</p>
<p><strong>Ferrosky</strong>: I really hope you don’t mean the caravan outside, miss.</p>
<p>
  <em>[When she looks at him curiously, he motions to the window, and she approaches it. Outside, a line of covered wagons sits beside the inn, all of them completely destroyed. Aerena looks on sadly, cringing as she steps back.] </em>
</p>
<p><strong>Tsukihana</strong>: Yikes. That thing really did some damage.</p>
<p><strong>Aerena</strong>: <em>[She sighs]</em> I guess I’m going with you. But only until we get to the capital.</p>
<p><strong>Tsukihana</strong>: <em>[He grins and laughs softly, patting her shoulder and going to get his own things]</em></p>
<p>
  <em>[The party collects their things and accepts a few items as gifts from the citizens before they finally start to leave. Tsukihana pulls a map from his knapsack while Roehano pulls a compass from his pocket. The party exits the city and heads westward, Ferrosky smirking slightly as he follows them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>{House}</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Horace sits back and smiles, reaching to close his laptop.]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Horace</strong>: And finally, I think that’s a good enough place to stop.</p>
<p>
  <em>[The players on the couch clap a bit overdramatically, and Darius chuckles as he joins them. Horace rolls his eyes, but blushes faintly]</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Shane</strong>: Do we really have to stop there? We only got one fight.</p>
<p><strong>Wilson</strong>: Hey, if you want Horace’s friend over your shoulder like that again, you can sit by yourself. <em>[He playfully nudges Shane’s arm, grinning]</em></p>
<p><strong>Horace</strong>: Besides, you all did well enough. I’ll torture you all next week. <em>[He reaches to lightly scratch Darius’s head, giggling as the taller boy glares at him playfully.]</em></p>
<p><strong>Charlie</strong>: I guess that means we can look forward to your little boyfriend being here then too?</p>
<p><strong>Darius</strong>: <em>[He smirked slightly, climbing into the chair with Horace and hugging him close before he scribbled across his back. He grinned over at Charlie while Horace laughed under him.]</em> He actually isn’t my boyfriend.</p>
<p><strong>Shane</strong>: <em>[He snickers, resting his chin on his hand]</em> If you say so, big guy.</p>
<p><strong>Charlie</strong>: <em>[She elbows Wilson lightly]</em> I can’t believe you rolled a two on that Deception roll. Aren’t thieves supposed to be good at lying?</p>
<p><strong>Wilson</strong>: Good at stealing. Not necessarily lying after they get caught. I’m more surprised that you didn’t use your lute during the fight; I wanted to hear you play.</p>
<p><strong>Charlie</strong>: Hey, excuse me if I didn’t expect the tickle monster to spit a slime cloud over our heads before I could.</p>
<p><strong>Wilson</strong>: <em>[He laughs, leaning back on the couch.]</em></p>
<p>
  <em>[The group continues talking, Darius holding Horace in his arms and resting his chin on his head. Horace smiles brightly as he leaned back in Darius’s arms and glanced out the window; Perspective pulls backward out of the window to a tree outside. A long black feather sits in an empty birds’ nest on a branch near the window.]</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Panda's Notes: Hey, I still write original stuff sometimes! A lot of times, actually! This was my favorite piece when I first wrote it, and it's the longest script I've ever written. I still remember most of my plans, so I hope to complete it. I hope you guys like it too. ^w^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>